


Shoking Blue

by Aizawa



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aizawa/pseuds/Aizawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Альтернативная история о том, как записывали "Синий альбом".<br/>Цитаты в названиях главок взяты из английского перевода песен сабжевых персонажей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoking Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Официальный арт с обложки "Синего альбома"](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/18658) by Amano Akira. 



_****_

_**never ending, always the same**_

\- Что такое, Амано-тян? Апокалипсис у вас дома, сейчас и…  
\- Не просто сейчас, а ПРЯМО СЕЙЧАС! – заорала в трубку мангака.  
Что-то там у нее застучало и зазвенело. Кажется, Акира опрокинула кружку с кофе.  
\- Договор со студией горит! У вас совесть есть?  
Мукуро пожал плечами.  
\- Я же ваш персонаж, - ответил он. – Вам виднее.  
\- Что виднее? – оторопела Акира.  
\- Есть ли. Совесть. У меня.  
\- О господи, - простонало в трубке. – В общем, так, Рокудо. Или альбом, или еще двадцать серий – за кадром…  
\- Хм, - сказал Мукуро.  
\- А потом – нарисую в одном стрипе с Джаннини…  
\- Хм.  
\- Пять раз подряд, - закончила мангака. – И еще на официальном арте. И сами будете потом разбираться с фикрайтерами. Ясно?  
\- Ясно, - Мукуро негромко хихикнул. – Мне ясно, что Амано-тян перешла к шантажу и угрозам.  
\- К предупреждениям, синьор Рокудо.  
У мангаки опять что-то грохнуло и покатилось, - наверное, она спешно искала внезапно потерявшийся договор со студией: в конце концов, Амано Акира была человеком, придумавшим Тсуну.  
\- Календарь, - почти нежно сказал Мукуро. - На две тысячи одиннадцатый, две страницы или три. И это не считая манги и не учитывая Хром. Возможно, арт к новелле...  
Повисла пауза.  
– Посмотрим, - в тон ему ответила мангака. - Короче, через пятнадцать минут – на шоссе, будьте добры, машину я вызову. Форма одежды приличная, парадная и цивильная. И никаких иллюзий, сами знаете, - на меня не действует, а мне рисовать. Все!  
Трубка полетела на рычаги.  
Мукуро встал с дивана, открыл шкаф и, минуты три полюбовавшись его содержимым, тихо, злобно чертыхнулся.  
Приличность, парадность и цивильность в его гардеробе сочетались примерно так же, как в среднем советском человеке сочетаются ум, порядочность и партийность. То есть попарно – сколько угодно, всё одновременно – никогда.

_****_

_**keep dancing**_

\- Доброе утро, - пропел в трубке голос, который можно было бы сравнить с кошачьим мурлыканьем, если бы это сравнение не было таким заезженным.  
Благодаря бездарным писателям, при этих словах читателю представляется манерное растягивание гласных и чрезмерная сладость интонаций – а зря.  
Только истинное кошачье мурлыканье, бархатное, ровное и полное ласкового равнодушия, могло бы передать интонацию, с которой говорил человек, ответивший на звонок.  
И только этот человек – командир Истинных погребальных венков Бьякурана – мог найти в себе достаточно самообладания, чтобы в шесть ноль пять назвать утро – добрым.  
В конце концов, она сама его таким нарисовала.  
\- Да, конечно, мы собираемся, я уже одет. Нет, Амано-сан, мне никто не звонил. Я теперь сам звоню в «Джамп» и вашему секретарю каждые три дня, на случай неожиданностей…  
Это Кикьо произнес очень сложносочиненным голосом. Акира мучительно поморщилась.  
\- Ну будет тебе, - смущенно сказала она. –Ты же понимаешь, у меня была депрессия, и фэндом хотел экшена, и вообще эта арка будущего всех уже… И вообще, кто старое помянет – тому знаешь, что?  
\- Тому в Вонголе туманником работать, - усмехнулся Кикьо, и мангака с облегчением провела рукой по лбу. – Ладно, Амано-сан. А вот и…  
Посредине внезапно возникшей паузы Амано услышала, как Кикьо странно кашлянул – то есть как-то совсем уж странно.  
\- Кикьо? – робко позвала она.  
\- Бьякуран-сама, - ответил Кикьо, то ли отвечая ей, то ли констатируя факт. – Бьякуран-сама…  
\- Боже, да что там?  
И тут Амано услышала на том конце линии смех. Веселый, открытый, переливчатый смех Бьякурана Джессо, который мог свидетельствовать только о трех вещах: издававший его человек завоевал очередной мир, только что вкусно позавтракал или впервые примерил новый костюм.  
\- Кикьо? – в отчаянии закричала мангака. – Кикьо, немедленно передай трубку…  
\- Все в порядке, Амано-сан, - преувеличенно ровно отозвался Кикьо. – Мы будем вовремя.  
В трубке раздался щелчок.  
Амано коротко, судорожно вздохнула. Мстительный характер Бьякурана она не учла, по-видимому, зря.

 ****

**_right now I’m busy_**

Услышав звонок, Ирие Шоичи подскочил на месте, сделал попытку поднести к уху компьютерную мышь вместо мобильника и едва не уронил очки.  
Заснул он в пять сорок пять. Сейчас часы на дисплее новой, апгрейженной Мини-моски, которую Спаннер подарил себе на День Сисадмина, показывали шесть десять.  
\- Шоичи-кун, вы готовы?  
\- Н-нет, - Шоичи водрузил на нос очки и щелчком сенсорного пульта подозвал мини-моску поближе, - то есть да, Акира-сан. Ничего, если я буду в костюме, в котором диссертацию защищал? Вонгольскую униформу я все забываю сдать в химчистку, понимаете…  
Он проверил наличие в резервуаре воды и загрузил программу «Эспрессо».  
\- Там у Вас все равно дыра,– успокоила его мангака. – И потом, униформа Вонголы не подходит к цветовой концепции альбома. Была бы она белая, что ли…  
Шоичи улыбнулся уголком рта. Желудок у него болезненно сжался.  
\- Лучше скажите, - Амано, явно осознав что-то, попыталась уйти от скользкой темы, - Спаннер тоже готов?  
\- Пиджак я ему отдам свой, - дипломатично ответил Шоичи.  
\- Коллега, что Вы суетитесь? – за спиной Шоичи раздалось шарканье домашних кроссовок. - Я не могу понять, чем Вам не угодила зеленая футболка? Ей только три года.  
\- Зеленая… футболка? – кашлянула трубка.  
\- А кардиган я сниму, - Спаннер рассеянно помешал чупа-чупсом кофе, как набежавший в подставленную Шоичи чашку, и сделал глоток. – Если в студии не будет такого дубака, как в прошлый раз…  
\- Кардиган? – задавленно охнула трубка. – Дубак? Вы с ума там посходили?  
\- Амано-сан, - мысль Шоичи заработала в новом направлении. - А какие в студии стоят кондеи? Нам бы такие в серверную… Амано-сан?  
Получив ответ, Шоичи задумчиво покрутил запищавший короткими гудками мобильник в руках.  
\- Говорит, - «это бесполезно», - сообщил он Шоичи. – Что бесполезно? Новый кондишн?  
\- Женщина, - дернул плечом Спаннер. – Забейте, коллега. Кстати, до ухода: насчет той проги…

****

**_getting the power in my hand_**

А Луссурия связался с Акирой сам. За те пятнадцать минут, которые она собирала планшет и маркеры, упаковывала договор в пластиковую папку и шнуровала ботинки, она узнала, что  
\- Занзас-сама в белом костюме просто шикарный мужчина, ну вот прямо совсем шикарный, и какая жалость, что он совершенно не следит за модой, и если бы Луссурия не позаботился, он бы так и уехал без шарфика, а в этом сезоне без шарфика сами понимаете, Акира-тян.  
\- и что Сквало (тут Луссурия презрительно фыркнул) явится прямо с миссии, так что переодеваться будет, скорее всего, на ходу, и успеет ли допереодеться – Луссурия знать не может, но, разумеется, от души желает ему удачи в нелегком деле;  
\- и Франу Луссурия тоже желает удачи, и хотя он, Луссурия, никогда не понимал этой дурацкой привязанности к лягушачьим шапкам, которые так не идут к винтажным смокингам, но тут уж ничего не сделаешь, любовь, как говорится…  
\- Луссурия, - устало заметила Акира, вскидывая сумку с рисовальными принадлежностями на плечо. – Вы-то хоть не начинайте. Мне фэндома хватает. Кому, как не вам…  
\- Я чисто автоматически, - заверил ее Луссурия, испокон манги заведший манеру стебать фанатов при всех удобных и неудобных случаях.  
Видимо, в порядке извинения он начал рассказывать мангаке, как прекрасно зато выглядит Принц Ножей-сама, и как дивно у него сочетаются жилет и пиджак, кто бы мог подумать, что у Бельфегора обнаружится такой замечательный вкус в одежде…  
\- Это потому что он Принц… - начала Амано.  
И тут у нее зазвонил рабочий телефон. Увидев высветившуюся надпись «студия», она коротко извинилась перед Луссурией и нажала прием.  
\- Акира! – рявкнул ей в ухо голос директора. – Долго Вас еще ждать? Вы одна, а опаздываете, будто Вам взвод организовать надо!  
Акира уже открыла рот, чтобы рассказать редактору о Сквало, который приедет прямо с миссии, и Шоичи, не успевшем сдать униформу в химчистку, и Мукуро, уговорить которого делать что бы то ни было – крайне трудная задача даже для нее, но вовремя очнулась.  
\- Уже еду, - коротко сказала мангака, поворачивая ключ в замке, и дала отбой.  
Рассветное солнце золотило токийские крыши. Голоса в ее голове – равнодушные, и веселые, и злобные, и полные печали – продолжали свою бесконечную беседу.  
Пора было ловить такси.


End file.
